A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
This application includes seven (7) Microfiche Appendices.
The field of the present invention relates to motion picture and television production, including film or video generally and, more specifically, to video recording and editing. In particular, it relates to a video assist system and method for use in motion picture or television production which provides for digital recording and playback of video from multiple cameras with near instantaneous reviewing, editing, cutting, sequencing and assembling capabilities, and which provides a database that records and manages both media and production information.
Though not generally apparent from viewing the end products, production of motion pictures, television programming, and other film/video related projects is an involved and complicated process typically requiring recording of multiple takes of each scene in order to obtain the feel, look, emotion, timing, attitude and other characteristics that the director wants for the piece. Multiple cameras are often utilized for recording each take so that the director may select the most desirable camera angles to be viewed at any particular time. As well, many special effects require compositing of multiple recordings to obtain a desired result. From the resulting array of multiple camera, multiple take recordings, the director weaves his/her vision by piecing together select portions of the various recordings. Of course, an entire staff of production assistantsxe2x80x94as evidenced by viewing creditsxe2x80x94is also involved in this process to keep notes of takes (including descriptions, director instructions, identification of selection and cut points within takes for changing cameras, etc.) and to edit the film/video to eliminate non-action portions and to prepare compilation tapes for reviewxe2x80x94among numerous other functions.
In the past, the production process has primarily utilized analog equipment for the recording and editing functions with note taking being done manually by the production staff. Accordingly, significant wait times have been required for queuing of videotapes, retrieval of past recordings, elimination of recorded slack (non-action) time, and creation of review tapes, all of which required reference to the separate notes taken manually. Even with the recent introduction of some digital recording equipment into the production process (e.g., digital editors), only marginal improvements in production time have been realized since such equipment has heretofore not been practical for use processing multiple inputs, nor has it been capable of managing the voluminous notes compiled during the production process.
The present invention relates to video assist systems and methods for use in motion picture or television production which provide for digital recording and playback of video from multiple cameras with near instantaneous reviewing, editing, cutting, compositing, sequencing and assembling capabilities. The instant video assist systems and methods serve as a point of origin for a database that records and manages both media and production information for use on the set and in later stages of production.
The systems and methods herein may be utilized to digitally record and playback scene takes as they are being shot using the cameras"" video taps as input sources. Fast random access playback of recorded materials (including intermediate portions of a take), a database of scene and take information (including comments, action and cut points), editing and import/export features provide a link to post-production which significantly reduces production times.
The video assist systems and methods detailed herein are adaptable to the various phases of production, including the variety of hardware configurations that may be utilized in differing production settings, and provide a consistent user interface across such hardware configurations. For example, the system is readily configurable to accommodate switching from a small two-channel tape-only system as might be used during field shooting (e.g., in a car or at a beach) to continued shooting on a stage with a fill four-camera digital disk system. Where jumping from traditional videotape-based video assist packages to using a nonlinear editing system on a stage would typically offer no coherency, the instant systems and methods provide a common database and consistent user interface throughout a production.
Accordingly, the preferred embodiments herein may provide one or more of the following objects and advantages:
to provide an easy-to-use, film-style interface for controlling multi-camera recording, instant playback, cutting, and effects;
to provide such a system and method which allows for near instantaneous access to multi-camera take recordings presently in production;
to provide such a system and method which allows for efficient management and control of recording and playback of multiple digital channels;
to provide such a system and method incorporating digital recording of video input from multiple cameras;
to provide such a system and method which incorporates database structures and search capabilities to enhance and improve the efficiency of sequence selection, playback, editing, and other production and post-production tasks;
to provide such a system and method which offers xe2x80x9creal-timexe2x80x9d editing of multiple camera inputs at the production set environment level;
to provide such a system and method wherein the set environment may be more closely tied to the post-production edit environment;
to provide such a system and method which allows for simultaneous record and playback of multiple cameras with near instantaneous playback of any or all cameras in any scene and take;
to provide such a system and method wherein intercutting and trimming may be done within a take;
to provide such a system and method which allows for assemble editing and trimming between takes
to provide such a system and method which is adaptable to the various phases of production;
to provide such a system and method wherein a consistent interface is maintained across a variety of hardware configurations;
to provide such a system and method which accommodates hardware changes during the course of production; and,
to provide such a system and method which records and manages both media and production information in common database.
Other objects and advantages of the present video assist systems and methods will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.